


Lost Boys Calling

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: 小刺猬





	

其一

Harry Hart第四次用手指叩打迷宫矮墙时，Merlin正在削苹果。迷宫里头传出干草窸窸窣窣，玻璃珠滚落，像是什么受到惊吓的声音。

“你不是有约会？”Merlin将切成小块的苹果摆在碗里，把碗放在一边。

“我就和它打个招呼，”Harry观察迷宫的出口，窄小，椭圆的出口，为刺猬量身定做的尺寸，“它怕人？”

“第一次见你当然怕。别再那么敲。”

“它甚至没有‘见到’我。”

“他闻得到你。”

“你养这小家伙是为了晚上加班提神？”

“不。”咔嚓咔嚓，Merlin吃起苹果，“J，你记得？运输照顾猎犬的负责人。他给我这个……小家伙。Eggsy。”

如果作为附赠品，刺猬和狗的差别不是一点点，不管如何，Merlin收下了。一只皮肤粉红，背刺竖起，团团如球的刺猬。

比鸡蛋大不了多少的Eggsy最初非常警惕，躲在临时的宠物箱，动也不动的。

“让它慢慢熟悉你。”J说。

“让他慢慢熟悉你。”于是Merlin对Harry说。后者敷衍地表示赞同，大概在想一招驯服的策略。

直到Kingsman新晋Galahad离开半个小时后，迷宫里才重新有了动静。一小块苹果被Merlin摆在出口，他去洗手，回来对上Eggsy圆溜溜的眼睛。小刺猬找到香甜的食物，两只前爪捣鼓几下。

啪嗒啪嗒，Eggsy爬向宠物砂盆，一会儿又爬回来，尖细的鼻子嗅来嗅去。靠近Merlin的位置，Eggsy很轻地吱吱叫一声。

男人用手掌托着小刺猬，Eggsy的肚皮温暖又柔软。他探头探脑，还想往Merlin的袖子钻。软着的刺勾着袖子一角，Merlin轻巧地使它们分离，Eggsy爬到了他的手腕处，鼻尖磨蹭毛衣。

“没错。红茶。”早些时候红茶洒在袖口，所幸不多，Merlin用纸巾吸干，毛衣上几乎看不出痕迹。

最终Eggsy趴在Merlin的大腿，倒是乖巧又安静的。灯光照亮Merlin办公的区域，在桌沿勾勒一条柔和的曲线，小刺猬窝在安全的暗处，捂得底下衣料温热。

他将档案分类，提交这次的评估报告。时间晚了，Merlin在迷宫和笼子边放下小刺猬，Eggsy没进去，反而朝另一边去。Merlin任他探索周围，坐在转椅专注于系统屏幕。

工作完成，他开始找Eggsy。当然，小东西不在笼子里，男人在圆形按钮一摁，掀开迷宫顶盖，视线绕了几个圈，没在那些小玩意里找到Eggsy。他弯腰，顺着铺着的，往下延伸的软梯搜寻办公室的地板，然后他停下，试图捕捉一些动静。

没有任何声音。Merlin扶了扶眼镜，撑着膝盖起身，“Eggsy？”他徒劳地唤一声。

转头察觉到什么，Merlin来到马克杯跟前，找到屁股朝上，整个钻进杯子的小刺猬，Eggsy显然很努力地想出来。杯子里红茶喝完了，所以Merlin将杯子倒过来，让对方滑落在桌上。小家伙鼻尖还湿漉漉的，可能是沾到点儿剩下的茶渍了。

笼子里有充足的水。刺猬难道也喜欢红茶？

——得洗一洗杯子，以及这只不安分的小东西。Merlin关上笼子。但首先，他们得回家。

小刺猬的短爪子扑腾着水花，背上的刺则被软刷一下又一下地梳理，Merlin小心地不让Eggsy的口鼻浸水，用食指指尖抵着前方小小下巴。宠物沐浴露的气味不好闻，而Eggsy有些紧绷的样子。

Merlin捞出湿透了的小家伙，很快，Eggsy沿着男人前臂爬动起来，似乎想远离水域。稍不留神差点掉下去，于是小刺猬一口咬住了Merlin撩起的衣袖，晃几下。他将Eggsy扶回，等了会儿，可Eggsy仍不松口。他只得用准备的毛巾先盖着抱住自己衣袖的湿漉漉一团。

刺猬咬东西不会松口吗？会不会着凉拉肚子？坐在电脑面前，Merlin试着用迷你吹风机烘干刺猬的刺团，吹几分钟，搁一边，单手敲打键盘查询。进入饲养指南页面，他再拿起吹风机，从中档调到低档，边吹边看，时不时还得注意让热风与Eggsy保持一段距离，免得他热晕。

圆溜溜湿漉漉的眼睛从毛巾底下探出，小刺猬注视男人的动作，以及嗡嗡叫的吹风机。阅读完毕，Merlin沉吟，关掉发出噪声的电器。Eggsy窝在毛巾里守着Merlin的纽扣不松口。大眼瞪小眼，小刺猬对男人伸来的手指喷气，手指退回去了。

他们进入浴室。Merlin沾几滴洗手台内盛的水，给不服气不高兴的刺猬脸滴一滴（比猫咪还倔），再一滴。水珠令Eggsy瑟缩，Merlin顺势捉起小刺猬，成功从刺猬口中解救自己的衣服。

Eggsy半干的刺微微蓬松，肚皮还带潮气，温温软软。他顶开Merlin指缝想逃开，Merlin没有捉得很紧，毛巾便掉在地上，Eggsy差点滚下去。

到底为什么紧张呢？Merlin捧着小刺猬，让他钻回笼子。幕布罩好，笼里安安静静，啃食坚果的声音也无，一会儿，终于有细微响动，但很快不见了。

与方方的，遮着幕布的笼子面对面，男人低头察看被扯得有些松动的纽扣。

“然后你就把纽扣送它了？”

“显然他喜欢。”

“好吧。”Harry若有所思地说，“他几岁了？”

“养了半个月。”

“啊，你不清楚他多大了。”

“拐弯，不要错过第三扇门。”Merlin说，“我不是专业研究刺猬的。”

“那就从现在开始——我猜，他大概1岁不到？”

“也许。”不论如何，Eggsy成了代替天气的聊天内容，任务中讨论这个倒显得他们十分的不专业。画面抖动，Harry在奔跑，他突然说：“你确定是‘他’不是‘她’？”

“J告诉我是公刺猬。”

“唔。小男孩Eggy。”

“Eggsy。”

“怎么取的名啊？”

“离开这儿，计程车在Varick等你。”

“Pickle听起来都比Eggsy好，Merlin。”

“看来你不否认Pickle是个烂名字。”

“名字成就不凡宠物。”

与此同时，Percival进入HQ，与Merlin甫一打照面便问：“你养了一只刺猬？”眼里也是饶有兴趣，带些好奇。不知如何大家便都知晓：Kingsman的现任Merlin不养狗，或者猫——养刺猬其实也不算最稀罕。

下午茶时间。Arthur对Merlin微笑，“有改变也是好的。”

“养点什么，证明你上了年纪。”Harry说。

大家赞同地点头。

“以及培养责任心，爱心，和耐心。”Spencer家的养子（名字是James）在投影一头说，Percival不在。

“它叫什么来着？”

如果用养小刺猬一事揶揄他成为传统，Merlin选择不在意。尽管他和他的刺猬秉持一种置身事外的态度（顺便一提Eggsy把纽扣藏得很好），大家仍旧乐此不疲。“Merlin今天有没有喂刺猬”这句话衍生出其他用处。比如：描述一种状态。“Merlin今天没有喂刺猬”表示一种反常，他们需要警惕发生变化的情况；“喂了”则表示一切正常，最重要的一点——茶包消耗量保证了正常。

或者比如：用于转移话题和缓解气氛。

“新婚燕尔，就来训练。”James进入宿舍，Merlin说。

“两个月了。他的妻子已经回柏林。”Percival回答。

“Harry和你谈过了？”

“是。Arthur不会同意，所以我们没有告诉他。”

“为什么？James姓Spencer，姑且只算‘混血’（平民和贵族）。”

“不。”Percival说，“Harry还会带一个来。”

他们在门外等待了会儿。Merlin问：“你和他怎么回事？”

“你说James？我们很好。”

Harry掐表来时，Percival朝他颔首致意，转而又问Merlin：“你的刺猬怎么样了？”

“估计他送给Eggsy的小玩意儿都要堆成山了。”Harry说，“哦。Eggsy是刺猬的名字。”他向Unwin说明。

“你们迟到了。”Merlin说。

“抱歉，长官。”Unwin说。

“进去吧。你的床位是第三个。”

“你今天喂他了吗？”Harry随口问。

Percival替Unwin拉开门。“喂了。还有问题吗，长官？”Merlin回答。

“不，刺猬爸爸。好运，Lee。”

至少Lee Unwin看起来不那么紧张了。

 

 

其二

Eggsy钻出笼子，由于设备被掼在桌面的震响缩了回去。

“晚上好。”Harry说，“肚子饿吗？”

春季的气候温和湿润，下过雨，松软泥土纷纷冒出蚯蚓打的小洞。早些时候，在餐厅用餐的学生可以在草地南边看到一位裤脚沾了泥巴，袖子撩起的男人蹲着寻找什么。

“关爱宠物协会。”James评价。“Arthur如果看见了肯定要说他：‘只是为了一只刺猬，Galahad，你就在泥里打滚捉蚯蚓？’”

Lee埋头对付海绵蛋糕，嘴边还有汤渍。他看起来一点儿都不吃惊。“我第一次见Harry时他正在街边和一个流浪汉坐一起。”

“为了什么？”

“不为什么。好吧，我觉得他是有些累了，他那时大概刚和什么坏人大干一场，或者见到一些死人之类的。他喝完啤酒，把罐头投进废物箱，然后流浪汉也喝完了自己的，把罐头丢到我的脑袋。”

“我以为你们认识的过程会更正式些。”

“哈哈。不过刺猬难道不是Merlin的？”

“没错。”James说，“Merlin今天不在。”

“他只做内勤和训练我们？” Lee问。

“应该。”

“应该？”

他们互相微笑。James想了想，“好吧。我只知道：Merlin之前是出外勤的。Harry调来之后，他们才同意让他退居二线。”

“他拒绝出任务？”

“是。Galahad的人选本来是他，Arthur都放弃了说服总部考虑Harry Hart。别作那副表情，事情就是这样。”

“可是一切总有原因。”

“说起原因，有个我印象挺深。局里传闻Merlin有过一位搭档，任务期间意外死亡，而那搭档和他很亲密……”

“他……？”

“是。”

“那Harry？”

“他呀，他怎么啦？”

Lee怀疑地看他一眼。

“你想不出他没当Galahad的时候，”James说，“在Arthur的办公室放娱乐电台广播；等待清道夫清理现场时开公共频道讲军队（下流）笑话——太叫人分心；新年给分部发送邮件说休假一个月导致系统瘫痪，诸如此类。现在？只是一只刺猬。”

Eggsy蜷缩在笼子角落，背刺倒是软着，尖尖细细的鼻子埋得几乎看不见。蚯蚓被Harry弄到食盒，还在扭动，活蹦乱跳的，不及时吃掉的话，也许它就会爬出盒子开始寻找土壤的冒险。

“我可不想待会儿被Merlin控告虐待动物。”Harry说。他拉上笼门，突然听到猫叫。白先生闻了闻污泥半干的裤脚，没有蹭上去，它抬头打量Harry手边的食物，跳上桌一下就被紧张的Eggsy吸引了注意力，把一个白绒绒的猫脑袋凑近端详。

Eggsy竖起了刺。

Harry没干预，观察着。猫咪伸出爪子捣一下，蚯蚓翻肚皮，像跳舞，而小刺猬对此不予理睬，仍像个自闭症患者。气味使Eggsy往后退得更多，屁股都要抵着栏杆。白先生嘶叫一声，胡须瘪着，十足坏蛋模样。

“好了。会面结束。”Harry抱起猫咪，使它远离笼子。Eggsy动了动，把自己捂得更加严实。

与白先生在室外告别，回程路上Harry遇到Merlin。后者风尘仆仆地提着装了蚯蚓的食盒，“怎么搞的？”

Harry回答他的质问，“改善伙食。给你的刺猬蛋吃点肉。”

“整整一条！他甚至没见过活的蚯蚓！”

“现在他见到了。请别告诉我他被蚯蚓吓死了。”

他们回到笼前，Eggsy蜷缩着，大概因为Merlin在场，他小心地露出眼睛，鼻子微微抽动，闻着。

“你看，他喜欢蚯蚓。”Harry说。

Merlin剪了一小段虫子，把食盒重新摆进笼子，在笼外罩上幕布。“别打扰他。”他对Harry说。

“我觉得你看起来像护仔的大刺猬。”

“我觉得你很闲。”

“你拜托我喂食的。”

“是。十分感谢。现在我得去上课，所以请保证不要靠近笼子？”

Harry指指自己脏透了的裤子鞋子。

“怎么？”Merlin说。

“账单你付？”

突袭过程颇具戏剧性，几名学生穿着睡衣（有的赤膊），到处找拖鞋，狼狈不堪地听教官训话。Lee湿淋淋地卧在地上，小声咳嗽。

“Mr. Unwin。”Merlin说。

“是，长官。”

“你最多能在水下憋气多久？”

“可能四分钟？……或者五分钟？”

“那么，这次你发挥得很差。如果水再晚一分钟降位，你可能死亡。把生存机会留给别人，十分高尚，下次不用这样做。”

“长官！”

“什么问题，Mr. Spencer？”

“我认为Lee有气胸症状。”

“Mr. Unwin？”Merlin询问。

Lee困难地点点头。

男人将板子放在一边，使Lee平躺，仔细检查。“解散。”他头也不抬地说，“James，过来搭把手。”

Lee仰头，慢慢地说：“好像不算严重。”

“最好如此。我们先去医务室。”Merlin说。

他和James扶着Lee，做起来并不困难。直到几小时后Harry通过眼镜轰炸他，“他现在怎么样？到底怎么回事？你让他干什么了？”

“我失去资格了吗？”Lee写下这句话，他不被允许说话。

“没有。”Merlin回答。

“什么没有？”Harry问。

“我们在病房。他的损伤很轻微，没有大问题，但恢复需要些时间。”

“多久？”

“保守估计，一个星期。”

“Harry？”Lee写道。

“是。他让我向你问好。”Merlin说。

“谢谢。”纸上多了几个歪歪斜斜的字母。

“不客气。”Merlin回答，“后天你就可以下床，理论课照常上。”

Lee点头，然后唰唰在纸上写。他将笔记本翻转过来：“我还有问题。”

“问吧。”

“你真的把刺猬带到HQ养？”

“没错。”

“为什么叫Eggsy？”

“因为那时正好过复活节。”Merlin说，“怎么了？”

Lee写道：“我儿子。他也叫Eggsy。”

“噢。他多大了？”

“5岁。他是个可爱家伙。等我回家，他就6岁了。”

“噢。”Merlin第二次说，“我不太了解刺猬，他大概1岁，也很可爱。”

Harry在通讯频道另一头大笑。

将刺猬Eggsy揣在外套口袋是个冒险举动。上次Merlin尝试领不肯进笼子，一味跟着他的Eggsy上班，最终以一人一刺猬到处寻找宠物砂的窘况宣告失败。Eggsy焦躁地窜来窜去，不愿趴Merlin手心，只是匍匐于迷宫出口。

“他一定很爱你，想尿不敢尿。”Harry评价。

小刺猬很有骨气地憋到Merlin下班，被一拎，便尿在男人手上。后来Merlin买了两个笼子，两个砂盆，家里一个，单位一个。宠物店的赠品是一只蓝色尖叫鸡。

“他今天心情不错。”口袋冒出刺猬脑袋，Eggsy一点点地熟悉Lee的气味。Merlin的外套口袋张得更开，感觉安全就不再躲回去的小家伙撂了两只前爪，刺毛光滑，面孔可爱。

Lee端详这只“Eggsy”，他轻轻撕下本子的纸张，将它卷成桶状，慢慢而无害地凑到刺猬面前。他朝Merlin努努嘴，让他注意看。

Eggsy谨慎地嗅，观察这个空空如洞的圆筒。背刺蓬松，塌下去，他放松警惕，爬出口袋，小脑袋笨拙地往纸筒里钻。纸筒在柔软被子转半圈，Eggsy也跟着转半圈，他几乎全钻进去了。白色的柔软的洞穴使他着迷。

“很有一套嘛。”Merlin说。

“刺猬热爱钻洞。”

“他有次钻到杯子，我再把他倒出来。”

“胆子不小，算刺猬里的勇者了，我喜欢。哎，我想念我家的小家伙。”Lee感叹，“他小时候也喜欢乱爬，有时我和Michelle得把家都翻遍了才找到他。”

“现在也是？”

“哈哈。现在长大了点，不用费劲找，但他在我眼里还是那么小。”

Merlin看过Lee收着的照片，照片里是他的妻子和孩子。女人是金发，笑得很开心，孩子果真十分可爱，还有酒窝。选拔进入最后阶段，结果令人非常满意：Lee和James被留下了。“Michelle以为我在军队。”他告诉Merlin，“我们很久没联系了。”

Harry扛装备回来时，候选人已经出发。笼子里的Eggsy睡着了，对男人敲打键盘发出的声音毫不在意。

“好运，先生们。”Merlin说，“中东见。”

 

 

其三

“我今天去看Lee的儿子，”James因为热将衣袖翻折，面料留了点水彩痕迹，“给他们上了一堂美术课。Eggsy有个小女朋友，可真是不错。”

“然后？”

“他挺聪明，但不乖。他和班里几个男生关系不怎样，课上没打起来就是了。我觉得不是第一次。”

“什么不是第一次？”

“说他没有父亲，是野孩子之类的。”

刺猬在迷宫轻轻咳嗽，一下，不多久，再一下，听起来惹人爱怜。James询问地看Harry。

“吃坚果呛着了。”后者说。

“天，你不会想知道我刚才假设了什么。”

Harry熟练地将喂水器推向爬出迷宫的Eggsy，“魔法刺猬？你童话看太多。”

“我家女孩每次都要我读给她听，《地鼠先生》最受欢迎。我倒喜欢《小王子》。”

“她回伦敦了？”

“就待一个礼拜。Eleanor要带她走。”

“Morton家准备抚养她？”

James耸肩。“他们认为我会对Roxanne产生‘不良影响’。我总要见她，她会想我。”

“你如果同意离开伦敦就好些，Eleanor一直让你去柏林，为什么不？分部总部都差不多。”

“你说她为这个才和我分居？”

“等着吧，她要和你离婚了。”

刺猬喝了水，不再咳嗽，转而挨近唉声叹气的James。他们已经熟识。“可我不能留他一个人。”

“谁？……Percival？”Harry说，“你这借口烂透了。”

James刮一下刺猬湿润的鼻尖。“说Eggsy吧，小家伙和Lee一样，是个固执的右撇子。我问他为什么非用左手画画，他说右手伤到了。你干嘛？”

“他的继父。”Harry说。

“冷静，说不定是男孩调皮自己扭伤。他们从不打那个电话不是吗？”

“你知不知道非任务期间给一办公室的美术和音乐老师打失忆针算作滥用设备资源？”Merlin端着马克杯回来。

“仅此一次。”James保证。

“哦。”Merlin说，“你们之前说什么来着？”

“小刺猬找爸爸。”Harry回答。

夜幕像女人拨开柔软的发，当下起雨，乌黑中便掺了银白，编织细密浮动的网。Merlin和Harry并肩坐着，车子来得很晚。“他已经不小了。”Merlin说。

“他很早就不再做小孩，如果你想说这个。”

刺猬Eggsy在口袋里动了动，安分地待着。特定的一样事物，一个人，一只刺猬。Merlin插着口袋，Eggsy一如既往地闻闻他的指尖。

“Lee不会觉得你亏欠他。”

“他不一样。”Harry说。他们不再说什么。

男人拉紧外套，埋头行走，下车从车站到家一段路，暴雨浇透他。Eggsy的身体与他掌心温热地相贴，微微发抖。他爬出口袋，慢吞吞地趴在Merlin的大腿，他六七岁了，对刺猬来说算是很大年纪。

毛巾擦拭Eggsy小小的，湿漉漉的脸庞，一下，再一下，刺猬打了个喷嚏，Merlin梳理因为沾水团起的刺，让它们服帖地分布。Eggsy习惯了吹风机，所以从容地感受暖风包围自己，直到Merlin关掉电器。给刺猬洗澡的温水倒过几滴橄榄油，Eggsy似乎口渴，凑近了想喝。

Merlin抱起他，使他回到笼子。浅浅，无害的喝水声停止，刺猬团在了由笔盖、纽扣和硬币堆成的堡垒旁。

幕布罩上笼子，笼门轻轻晃动几下。

“哎呀，Eggy不在。”James牵着Roxy，女孩张望设计得精密小巧的迷宫，矮墙整洁而有其妙用，稍微扳动，相连的道路就会相应改变，造出新路线。在迷宫的终点放着一只苹果。

“Eggy哪儿去了？”她问。

“Merlin没到。或者他下午来？”James问。

Percival表示不清楚。他俯身一手牵住女孩。

他们经过长长，长长的走廊，一盏一盏亮起的灯，光线游移，细纹拓上窗台。粉白色夹竹桃沾了露水，坠落大片，大片的花瓣，绿叶交错地蛰伏在束拢的枝桠，在末梢才堪堪舒展。天光照耀女孩秀气的耳朵，透明，喜悦。

“妈妈？”

Eleanor穿过花园，与James寒暄几句。临行前她对Percival点头，不再说什么。James送她们。

“我不明白。”Percival说。他和Merlin进入茶水间。

Merlin打开咖啡机，打开橱柜，拿出方糖，清洗茶具和杯具。

“你没放咖啡粉。”Percival提醒。咖啡机咕嘟咕嘟煮清水。

“她们不回来了？”Merlin翻找半天，剪开封袋。

“不知道。但留在这儿他什么都没有，说心血来潮都未免幼稚。”

“他不是心血来潮，你知道。”

他们陷入沉默。“Rox本来想看看你的刺猬。”Percival说。

“噢，”Merlin说，“他不在了。”

“今天早上？”

“可能是在昨晚，我睡着了。”

隧道有动静，门开合，走出一个人。“我不明白他为什么退出体操队。”Harry气势汹汹，进来霸占了转椅，“现在好了，偷东西，吸毒，想想看，Lee的儿子！”

“一切总有原因。”Merlin说。

“哦，因为我使他失去父亲，毁了他的家庭，毁了他的生活？”

“你负责不了那么多，他不是你儿子。”

“不。Lee的死是我的责任，Eggsy可以是我的责任。”

“不是现在，Harry。”

“别告诉我你有更糟的消息……怎么回事？”他停下来。

下午茶例行时间。“不过是一只刺猬。”Arthur说。

“养了七年死掉舍不得很正常。”James说（刚落座）。

“再养一只。”Harry端起茶杯。

舀好了，Percival递回盛果酱冻的碟子。Merlin接过，“想养自己去养。”

空砂盆和笼子保留着，在Merlin的储物间积灰，与各种收音机、硬盘和电脑挨着，格格不入却也泰然自若。它们没再被翻出来，再次被清洗、擦干，被派上用场。Merlin不丢掉它们。他们只是丢掉时间。七年。十年。十七年。

Lee画的小刺猬在本子最后一页，变得比记忆模糊。

James五年前离了婚，每年圣诞节搭飞机去见前妻和女儿。有一年他回来，说道：“我的女孩长大了。”

他吞云吐雾，沉思着抽完Harry给的香烟。“叛逆期，说讨厌你都是假的。”他曾经的导师之一说。

James摇头，“她认真的。”

“我也认真的。但你的确当父亲（以及丈夫，Merlin补充）当得不合格。”

男孩Eggsy也长大了。“他离开了军队。”这次Merlin说，他瞟一眼资料，“成绩很优秀。”

“我真想撬开他的脑袋瓜查查里面有什么问题。”屏幕里证件照上的青年一脸不服气不高兴，眉眼与Lee Unwin七分相像。Harry抱臂靠着办公桌，不再注视照片里的人。

Percival来了，双肩落满雨水，他没带长柄雨伞。“James呢？”

“刚走。怎么？”Merlin说。

“Rox的母亲去世。她选择回英国。”

“他还不知道？”

“他知道。”Percival停顿，“你的安排我看了，一切照常，我来得及赶回去。”

Merlin点头，不再问下去。窗外的雨声涌动，洒落，Harry关掉页面显示的军队履历表，将自己的雨伞借给Percival。“谢谢。”Percival擦拭了镜片，重新戴上眼镜。阿尔巴尼亚也许不下雨。但是。

“不行。”Merlin说。

Harry Hart拿着军需官的宝贝伞，“反正你加班通宵，明天还你。”

雨下得太大了，然而他们逐一离开。

“我喜欢你。”

“为什么？”

“因为乌鸦像写字台。”

“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

“因为我喜欢你（无需原因）。”

……

“当真？”Merlin说，“动画片？”

“宾馆点播。动画片怎么啦？”James说。

“行。没别的事我切了。”

“我很无聊。隔壁一对夫妇带了三个小孩，两人刚出去，我觉得可以直播小鬼当家。”

“你自己坚持再住一晚的，明明飞机有回程票。”

James心不在焉，“我这次有多久假期？”

“问Arthur去，我忙着呢。”

“一个月总有吧？我去尼泊尔，到时带糖果和玩具，你再帮我挑一些？他们喜欢。”

“……我忙。”

“有点爱心，Merlin。我真想念Eggsy，养刺猬的时候你的父爱最多。”

“找点事做，好吧？备备课看看书什么的——Percival，抓紧时间。”

“他在干嘛？”James问。

过一会儿。“审问军火贩子。”Merlin说，“快收尾了……噢。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”这句是对James说的。“紧急出口？你要从码头走？”这句是对Percival说的。

“他在哪儿？”James问。

又过一会儿。“Lancelot，你有新任务了：营救一位教授。”Merlin说。

“我刚躺下！”

“营救对象在阿根廷，和你的案子有关。Percival不便行动。”

“他受伤了？”

“伤在左腿，有点严重。”

“你把频道连过来。”

“他说他去。”

“让他消停点，我去。”

“我没事。”Percival说。

“听上去有事。”James说，“资料给我，Merlin。别忘了糖果和玩具。”

“我什么时候答应了？正好，让你哥帮你挑。”

“亏我和那儿的学生说你的好话。”

“Lancelot。”Percival突然说，“等你回来我们再谈那件事。”

James不说话了。一会儿，“他们的那处房产？我下午就能到。”他说。

宾馆的电视一直开着，反复播放。等待的沉默之中，屏幕里的爱丽丝说道：“是的，醒来我就没事了。”

 

 

其四

“那是什么？”Eggsy抱臂而立，继续环顾四周，都不像罚站。

“实验设备。”Merlin回答。

软梯折叠，在迷宫入口三指宽的地方安安静静。整个空间不长，但很宽，电脑屏幕后方地面插座电线方的粗的分开汇聚连接一起，黑压压一片里只为它留出空白，掩藏倒使它显眼起来。

“是座迷宫啊？”

被Merlin瞥一眼，Eggsy端正站姿，室外昏暗，室内敞亮，他的脸上还有浅浅一道伤痕。

“像给小孩子玩的。”

“你想玩？”

Eggsy刚要笑，Merlin的神情却不是那么回事。“对不起，长官。”于是他说。

和Charlie Hesketh矛盾不断，这次终于打了架，Eggsy不服气不高兴的神气仍没显出一点在乎。Merlin看见的时候正好他把Charlie压到地上举着拳头，教官不会仔细询问他们来龙去脉，所以分别罚当事人做两百个俯卧撑然后让不服气不高兴的那个跟他走。

Eggsy站了差不多一小时，Merlin忙自己的事，不管他。机器有规律地滴，滴，滴地响，和病房里的仪器运作十分像。训练的头几个月，Eggsy是中上水平，Harry出事后他的成绩才逐渐拔尖，像努力要得到奖励和补偿什么。

“好了，回去吧。”Merlin说。

没有动静。一会儿，“不用写检查？”Eggsy确认。

男人休息，喝红茶，椅子转半圈，面对青年。“想写？明天交来。”

Eggsy看起来太苦恼了，Merlin没赶他，等着。“明天有负重训练，理论考试，”他说，“早上四点就得集合。”

“是。复习、写检查之后你大概剩余3小时睡眠时间。”Merlin回答。

Eggsy瞪他时眼睛亮晶晶，肩膀紧绷，刺猬竖刺一般。但他不是胆小的，“为什么只是我，Charlie呢？”

“你把他叫起来一起写啊。”

隔天Merlin监考，两个候选人挂着黑眼圈，写字时打一个又一个哈欠，发尖还都翘起，一个朝左，一个朝右的。白先生（之前那只也叫白先生）顶开虚掩的门小步跑来，轻巧上桌。Merlin挠挠它耳朵，挪开杯子避免让它喝到自己的茶。

“写好的可以交了。”Merlin说。

Roxy经过Eggsy，青年正打完一个哈欠，眼里湿润，对她眨眼。

他争气，分数超过总是第一名的Roxy，但下一次可能又掉到第三名，波动，从不平稳。毕竟他们都很聪明，年轻，活跃而富有竞争性。

Merlin打开门，床边的金棕色脑袋转向他。

“你这是违反规定。”

“他没醒呢。”Eggsy说，“我就看看他。”

胡子拉碴，穿病号服的Harry Hart丝毫没有风度可言，头发似乎也长长了点，在他手边是Eggsy的手，手指蜷曲，小心翼翼。

“你该走了。”Merlin说。

“一定要？下午没有事。”

“以后别擅自过来。他醒了我通知你。”

Eggsy起身，训练服坐得皱巴巴。“遵命，长官。”搬来椅子让Merlin坐，Eggsy与他面对面，没走的意思。“我有问题。”

“嗯。”

“我爸爸。他是怎样？”

“不怎么样，有时像女孩子。而且爱哭。”

Eggsy反过来坐，趴在椅背。“你就瞎编吧。”他的酒窝又露出来。

“有次打演习，Lee组队战败，他伤心得把枪都扔了。最后James把他拖回营地，否则不知道要伤心到什么时候。”

“……真的？谁赢了他？”

“我。”Merlin说，“当时的情况是，能赢教官就加分。输的人绕总部一圈，戴兔耳帽子，大声唱披头士——Lee自己提的。Harry Hart是他导师，一个德行。”

“……Harry？他以前？”

“是，年轻时野得很，不像贵族，做外勤是顶尖，没什么人能管。后来他来伦敦，Arthur就留他，留到现在。”

“他怎么和我爸认识的？”

“等他醒了自己问他。你不走？”

Eggsy踌躇，“再待会儿？”

最后他跟着检查完毕的Merlin离开病房，被派去搬运新送来的仪器，制服和狗粮。好不容易协助J干完活，他们坐在石阶上开始聊天。汗渍，风和啤酒。以及一条杜宾。这条被收留了五个月的杜宾长大了，脾气差，闻得出候选人身上其他狗的气味，摸一下还得讨好，因为小时候给他们挑选结果被剩下，记仇，和许多人不亲。Eggsy招呼它，它并不睬他。

“嘿，William！”J说。

它对老头摇摇尾巴，但也不靠近。

“它就对Merlin听话些。”Eggsy说。

Merlin给它扣狗绳，牵着它散步，解绳子，让它奔跑，吹哨子将它唤回。“为保证运动量。”他说。Eggsy每次遛狗遇到他都得护着J.B.避免它们打架。

“Mr. Prideaux（Merlin）请我找愿意领养它的人家。”J又喝一口啤酒，咂嘴，“养熟了还给别人。”

“他嫌麻烦？”

“可能。毕竟刺猬和狗挺不同。”

“刺猬？”

“是。他养过一只刺猬。我给他的。”

……

Eggsy观察面前的迷宫，从大小到结构，材料，也许带有自动功能，他摁下红色按钮。

什么反应都没有。

“坏了？”他问Merlin。

“只是装饰。把它放回去。”

玻璃弹珠滴溜溜沿着圆形轨道旋转，咔哒，关卡依旧触觉灵敏，由于弹珠的力道闭合，开启，碰撞使它得以长时间地滚动，不知道用的什么原理。Eggsy把它拿起来，第二次放下去，玩心大起。

Roxy用手肘戳戳Eggsy。Merlin抱着板子，来到他们面前。“几岁了，Mr. Unwin？”

“5岁？5岁不到。”有人在后面说。

“现在是自由活动时间，你批准的。”Eggsy忽略Charlie。

Merlin则忽略他。“Alastair（Percival）找你。”这句是对Roxy说的。

Roxy的推荐人每月来看她一次，面孔没什么表情，总是衣着笔挺，等待的样子。远远望去，仿佛大不了她多少。跳伞前，他们在停机坪的尽头，男人伸手，帮忙调整她的衣着。

“他看起来像个机器人。”

而她看起来并没被Eggsy逗笑。他们先是上升，再上升，飞机引擎的隆隆巨响震得脚底发麻，有一阵子，她几乎挨着Eggsy肩膀。他们调整队形，准备行动。

“其实我抱着你掉下去时想了运尸袋……”事后Eggsy坦白。

Roxy对他的语气表现出宽容，于是他继续说了：“还有小时候想吃没吃到的黄油牛奶糖。”

这次她笑了，千真万确。Percival与众不同的地方在于，每个月他给Roxy带一盒嘉云糖，通常都是橙子味的，有一个月是葡萄味。寝室生活起居的个人空间乏善可陈，糖盒摆着十分引人注目，他们都是男孩，只有一个女孩，但Roxy把它们堆放。空的最初的一盒在最底下，生产日期印了还没过期，然后是第二、三、四五盒，她可能几天打开糖盒一次，可能一天打开好几次。Eggsy有时也吃，硬硬的、很难融化的橙子甘味。

运尸袋一份份减少，别人被淘汰滚蛋回家，他俩的袋子压在最底下，洗衣粉，肥皂，洗发露的气味掠过它们，从洗衣房回来的Eggsy抱着内衣外衣，叠放完毕退一步碰落露出面目的袋子，第三行的名字写着Alastair Spencer。Roxy姓Morton，没什么奇怪，Daisy也不和Eggsy同姓。

“Eggsy。”是Merlin，在床边轻轻推他，“起来。”

穿了衬衫和睡裤，他拖鞋穿反，不明所以地跟着Merlin，黑暗中呼吸是睡眠，梦，Harry Hart张开的双眼。

“我呼叫你，不是让你去半夜叫醒Eggsy。”Harry说。

“我们说好的，他通知我。”Eggsy说，“反正我本来就有黑眼圈。”

胡子拉碴，沧桑几倍的Harry对此表示几倍的不赞同。Eggsy显然有睡意，懒洋洋地坐着。Harry揉乱他的头发他还呆呆的，和平时一点不像。

Merlin说：“放心了？回去睡觉，别像个傻瓜。”

“我会再来。”Eggsy说。

“好的。我也会找你。”Harry回答。

门扇摇晃，Eggsy满足地穿拖鞋啪嗒、啪嗒地在过道渐渐走远。

“你喜欢那孩子。我看得出来。”

男人不理会Harry，使床架升起一点角度。看护人员留下的表格记录着照顾的日期，具体时间，他们确认没有问题。“既然你睡足了，”他坐在白色直背椅子，交叉双腿，“就开始梳理最近一次的任务细节吧。”

忙碌起来，以后、再以后的事都不能顾及，直到最终选拔前夜，Eggsy 和Harry说起“我们的教官不睡觉”，“别碰不是你的东西”和“问题太多扣到负分”等等训练贴士。除去沉默微笑外出吃饭闲逛回家洗漱睡觉的时间，他们不仅谈马丁尼，餐桌礼仪，或者窈窕淑女，荆棘历史，要教的有许多，令人欢喜新奇的有许多。

有一会儿他们谈到狗和Merlin的狗。忠诚。“他坚持把William送掉，但他把它照顾得很好。”Eggsy说。

“他只是不想再养什么，”Harry说，“操心。”

“那你操心什么啊？”Eggsy问。

“我想想，可能包括你哭鼻子的那档子事吧。”

要使Gary Unwin高兴十分简单，毕竟这不是老套电影，苦大仇深就永远无法快乐，快乐都是暂时的，快乐建立在爱之上，再之上。胡说。然而要使Gary Unwin难过倒十分困难，因此那必须是突如其来、悔之不及、物是人非的灾难。死亡。

“不要尝试做任何人，做更好的自己。”

“不要尝试做任何补偿，做你当下该做的。”

 

“不要难过。”

 

 

其五

接回Roxy，他们飞抵伦敦。Roxy拥抱留守的Percival，她和他是迟疑的，但安然无恙，足够好。他的手平稳地放在她的肩膀，像兄长，父亲，领路人。

“如果你遇到什么事，勋章上的号码仍旧有效。”Merlin说。

Eggsy把嵌过子弹的西服脱掉，不完整的领带，染了血渍的衬衫，统统得作废。Roxy用棉签沾药水涂抹他嘴角的伤口。他的身前、手臂和关节有淤青，但不要紧。

烂摊子许多，暴乱的重建，漏洞的修补，没有一件省心，他们不是孤岛上仅剩的四个人。“留下他吧。”Percival说。

鸽子翱翔，经过郁郁葱葱的灌木，小径蜿蜒，敞开柔软的泥土做的身躯，喷泉池内漂浮着几片鲜艳圆润的酢浆草，起伏，游动，一尾鱼惊动死去的枝叶……以及在过去流浪的，容纳爱意的一切。雨幕之下，它们对已经发生的，正在发生的事情都无知无觉，毫不在意。出发，迁徙，回归。循环。只有人思索其中原因。

“如果我能留下？”Eggsy问。

“如果你想。”

Merlin将尾戒归还，他将再一次递交，并接受承诺。


End file.
